


Persephone as a Boy

by thymelord



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Botton Gerard Way, Cheating, Choking, First Meetings, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rough Sex, Top Frank Iero, Walking In On Someone, Why do i have no morals, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Gerard Way was getting married in a week, and everything was going swimmingly until Frank fucking Iero walked into his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure, unadulterated Sin. enter at ur own risk.
> 
> oneshot. victorian AU. i made frank older because idk i felt like it, fight me. gerard’s about nineteen and frank’s about twenty-three or something idk. also i invented gerard’s fiancée because i like lynz and i’d feel guilty if i put her in it lmao
> 
> (title modified from bjork’s song venus as a boy)

It was one week until Gerard Way’s wedding.

It was an arranged marriage, as most of them were amongst the upper echelons of society, but Gerard thought he was doing pretty well with the whole situation. Rosalie was pretty, and kind, and seemed like a perfect wife. He wouldn’t say he loved her, but perhaps there was potential there. O _kay_ , the potential for potential.

Maybe.

But everything changed in one singular night, with a dinner party.

Rosalie’s distant relatives had come from far and wide across the country to attend, and it was the first time Gerard would be meeting most of them. He had his customary anxiety that always manifested when meeting new people – or with anyone, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself – but he wasn’t dreading it. Everything was going to be fine, he was sure of it.

And then Frank Iero happened.

Frank was Rosalie’s second cousin twice removed, or some such ridiculousness (Gerard didn’t really give a shit about the nomenclature of extended family members), a little older than Gerard, and absolutely fucking beautiful.

He was sitting opposite Gerard at the dinner table, hazel-green eyes flicking up to meet his own at regular intervals. He was eating asparagus. Did everyone look that seductive eating asparagus, or was it just Frank? Clearly, asparagus was just one of Those Foods that you couldn’t eat without acting provocatively. Like apples, or bananas, or something.

Fuck. Gerard’s brain was a mess.

“So,” said Frank, and his voice sent a jolt of electricity through Gerard’s body. How could a fucking _voice_ do that to him? I mean, come the fuck _on_... “When did you meet Rosalie?”

Gerard cursed inwardly. Of course Frank had to pick the topic of conversation Gerard least wanted to talk about. “Um,” mumbled Gerard, pushing his carrots around his plate nervously. “About a year ago.” He was supposed to pretend the marriage wasn’t arranged, although any fool could tell he was only marrying her because the Ways had sunk into incalculable debt and the Lincoln family was rich as hell.

“I see. And when did you realise you loved her?”

Gerard looked up sharply. Was that a tiny smile pulling at the corner of Frank’s mouth, or was it his overactive imagination again?

“As soon as I met her,” said Gerard, looking straight at him. “It was love at first sight.”

“How romantic.” Frank held his gaze for a moment more, and then looked away.

*

The rest of the dinner had been uneventful. Gerard had been doing well on the temptation front, being civil to Frank and attempting not to give any more insinuations. It seemed like he would be able to weather this fleeting attraction, marry Rosalie, pay off the family debts and forget all about Frank fucking Iero.

His undoing, much like Persephone, began with a pomegranate.

It was around midnight, perhaps a little later, and Gerard was utterly famished. He hadn’t been able to eat much at dinner, possibly because Frank Iero’s fucking face was causing his anxiety to increase tenfold. He slunk off to the kitchens, which were deserted at this time of night. He plucked a pomegranate out of the fruit bowl, sliced it in half and began picking out the seeds.

“What a coincidence. I love pomegranates.”

Gerard spun at the sound of _that fucking voice_ , spoon clattering to the ground and splashing a small amount of red juice over the floor. “What are you doing here?” he demanded.

Frank smirked. “Same as you. A midnight snack. Do you mind?” He picked up the other half of the pomegranate, and began to eat.

“I do, actually,” said Gerard irritably. “That was mine. I was eating it.”

“You were eating the other half,” said Frank with an angelic smile. “But if you’re so possessive of your food...” He held out a spoonful of pomegranate. “There you go.”

Gerard made to take the spoon, but Frank snatched it back. “With your mouth.”

“Are you fucking insane?” snapped Gerard, but his heart had suddenly began to race, the blood thundering through his ears. 

Frank waved the spoon tauntingly above his head. “Do you want it, or not?”

“I could just grab it out of your hands, short-arse,” Gerard muttered, and Frank laughed.

“But that wouldn’t be fun, would it?”

“I don’t want any fun, I want my fucking pomegranate.”

“Don’t you?” murmured Frank, stepping closer. There was a dangerous glint in those beautiful hazel eyes, and Gerard swallowed audibly. “Are you absolutely sure that you don’t want any... fun?” He placed the pomegranate back on the bench, leaning over Gerard. He was expecting Frank to step back away, but he didn’t. There were mere inches separating them, Frank’s breath hot on Gerard’s cheek.

Gerard placed his half of the pomegranate down, and suddenly Frank’s lips were colliding with his.

Frank pushed him into the bench, slipping his tongue inside Gerard’s mouth. Gerard whimpered, clutching Frank’s hips. “Look at what you do to me,” hissed Frank, pushing his hardened cock against Gerard’s thigh. Gerard gasped breathily, trembling in his arms. His vocal cords were frozen in his throat as though he’d been bewitched.

Frank pushed the collar of Gerard’s night-shirt aside and began nipping at his neck, undoing the buttons gently. “Th-this is wrong,” whispered Gerard. “I’m engaged, and you’re a man, and...”

“And you’re turned on as hell,” smirked Frank. “But if you want me to stop, just say so.” He squeezed Gerard’s achingly hard cock, and Gerard bucked his hips involuntarily, emitting a low, desperate moan.

“Frankie, I don’t...”

“You don’t what, sugar?”

“I... I don’t want you to stop.”

“Stop what?”

Gerard looked up at him with lust-clouded eyes. Frank’s hands were frustratingly still, his lips vast centimetres away from Gerard’s skin. “I...” Gerard paused, embarrassed.

“Go on,” whispered Frank, tongue darting outwards to run along his bottom lip. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Face flaming, Gerard said, “Kiss me.” Frank obligingly gave him a brief, chaste kiss, lips barely brushing against his, and Gerard moaned in frustration. “No, not like that, like... fuck, like this.” Gerard grabbed the front of Frank’s shirt, pulling him in, and gave him a rough, sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Frank hands slid around to Gerard’s back, pulling off his already-unbuttoned shirt and discarding it carelessly on the floor. It landed in a small puddle of pomegranate juice, but Gerard was too preoccupied to care.

“I’d sit on the bench,” murmured Gerard in between kisses, both of their clothes having mysteriously disappeared by this point, “but I think you’d be too short to fuck me.”

“Asshole,” growled Frank, spinning Gerard round and bending him over the bench. He whimpered, cool granite biting into his stomach, as Frank coated his hands liberally in olive oil.

“Are you fucking serious.” Gerard was craning his head backwards, eyes widening at the sight of the oil.

Frank cocked an eyebrow. “Would you rather I went in dry? Or not at all?”

“I... never said I wanted you to fuck me.”

“Okay,” shrugged Frank nonchalantly, “I’ll leave.”

“No!” yelped Gerard, and Frank gave a low little chuckle. “I...” Gerard was blushing again, hands braced on the bench, his beautiful ass sticking outwards. “Fuck me. Please.”

Frank slid a finger into Gerard’s opening, coaxing another whimper from him. Gerard had barely got used to the unfamiliar sensation when Frank was inserting another finger, and pushing deeper inside him. He ground his hips involuntarily into the bench, trying to get even the slightest bit of friction onto his achingly hard cock.

“Fuck me now,” gasped Gerard, hands curling into fists.

“As you wish.” Frank pushed his slick cock into Gerard’s entrance, and began to move shallowly. Gerard’s head fell forward, an irritated noise emanating from the back of his throat.

“Do it rough,” he said brokenly. “I can take it. Please. Do whatever you want to me.”

Frank’s eyes flashed, and he was suddenly pounding fiercely into him, a high-pitched cry coming from Gerard. Frank grabbed his long, jet-black hair, pulling his head backwards sharply as he fucked him.

“Fuck,” gasped Gerard. “ _Fuck_ yes, Frankie, Frankie - ”

“I can go rougher if you want, s-sugar.” Frank’s calm facade was beginning to crack as he felt his orgasm beginning to build up inside him, threatening to explode at any moment.

“Then – ah! – what are you fucking waiting for?”

Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard’s throat, cutting off his air supply as he gave one final, violent thrust into him, filling the other man with his cum. As he pulled out, he saw white rivulets run down Gerard’s legs, and the sight of it almost made him hard again.

Frank turned Gerard round, pushing his back into the bench, and dropped to his knees, taking Gerard in his mouth. His cries of pleasure sounded almost animalistic as he ran his hands through Frank’s hair, thrusting slightly into his mouth.

They both heard a small creaking noise from the other end of the kitchen, and they looked around to see a stricken Rosalie standing in the doorway.

To Gerard’s horror, Frank did not pull off, but continued sucking in earnest, his tongue running down Gerard’s slit. Gerard came, slumping to the floor, leaning heavily against the bench. Frank wiped a small drop of white from the corner of his mouth.

“Frank Iero, I’m going to get you back for that,” Gerard hissed as Rosalie marched towards them with fury in her eyes.

“I look forward to it.” Frank smirked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: idk if olive oil is a safe lube or not. you probably shouldn’t use olive oil as lube.
> 
>  [my tumblr](https://thymelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
